The Night Out
by Kibi11Tin
Summary: Una noche diferente . Kick (20) Kendall (22) . Song-fic.


Hola :D Me gustaría que vean el video primero, Aquí : watch?v=BqTDGTYooFM. Luego, lo vuelven a poner pero solo lo escuchan y leen aklghadkl ..es el primer songfic que hago y parece videofic xD estoy inventando palabras e.e ...bueno, espero que les guste...

* * *

Casi sin darme cuenta ya estaba aferrada a su cuerpo. El viento revoloteaba mi cabello y no pude dejar de sonreír. No puedo negarlo, me siento muy bien , no me arrepiento de haber aceptado su propuesta.

Hace unas horas , me encontraba sola en mi apartamento, viernes por la noche, la mayoría se prepara para salir de fiesta, pero de lo contrario, yo prefiero quedarme trabajando en casa o leyendo algo.

Pero esta noche sentía la necesidad de hacer algo _diferente._

Salí a caminar, si no hubiera sido por este incesante deseo de darme un respiro, no me hubiera tropezado con Clarence, o bueno, no hubiera sido casi atropellada por él.

_**Hey baby, what's that sound  
I make a few steps and I fall on the ground  
It's a long shot but darling I couldn't love you more.  
Come on, come on **_

No sé a dónde vamos, es cerca de la una de la mañana, pero este sentimiento se mantiene despierto.

Las calles de París lucen perfectas, la noche es joven, me siento viva cuando estoy cerca a él.

-¿A dónde vamos? - pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Para conocerme tanto, creo que debes saber la respuesta - Me miró de reojo con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba , desafiante y relajada. Tenía razón, uno nunca sabe qué sorpresas trae consigo. Una de las tantas razones que me hizo darme cuenta que aún estaba enamorada de él. Pero, no quería pensar en eso por ahora.

Solo , dos conocidos vagando sobre una moto, sin rumbo definido.

_**Hey baby, give it a try  
I can find an answer if you wanna know why  
I know I'm a nerd but give another play to this song  
Come on, come on **_

Al detenerse el sonido del motor, me hizo una seña para bajar del vehículo, me quité el casco y sacudí mi cabeza para acomodar mi cabello. Noté que observaba mis acciones, así que traté de evadir su intensa mirada y dirigí la mía hacia unas escaleras que llevaban a una plaza que despertó mi interés.

_**How does it sound if we spend the night out? **_

- Y bien? - dijo tomándome de la mano. Oculté mi sorpresa con mucho esfuerzo y simplemente correspondí , se acercó un poco más, hasta el punto que nuestras miradas se encontraban. Me odié por unos momentos, me sentía tan vulnerable cuando me trataba así, ya no era la misma Kendall que todos conocían - Entonces...el que llega último paga la comida? - dijo levantando una ceja. Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

-Nunca cambias , eh?

-Hablo en serio - diciendo esto, se alejó un poco y se puso en posición para correr, me miró y tuve que hacer lo mismo - Vamos!

_**How does it sound if we spend the night out? **_

Subimos sin descanso alguno. Esto lo hubiera considerado algo ridículo pero en esos momentos me sentía libre y era divertido. Llegamos al mismo tiempo y nos chocamos las manos, reímos mientras nos dirigíamos a dar una vuelta por ahí. Me tomó de la mano de nuevo. No conversamos mucho, solo pasamos rápidamente por las tiendas que me dejaron fascinada.

_**Hey baby, what's that sound **_

_**How does it sound if we spend the night out? **_

_**How does it sound if we spend the night out? **_

Subimos a la moto en busca de otro lugar, lo abrasé con un poco menos de recelo, me sentía a gusto a su lado y creo que lo sabía. Mi mirada se dirigió a su cabeza, a su casco, qué planes estarán pasando por ella?, pero sean cuales sean, sé que no me arrepentiré de ser parte de ellos.

Seguía esquivando autos, de tal forma que los dueños de estos se enojaban y nos mandaban uno que otro reclamo, fue divertido y atrevido para mi, no paraba de reír.

_**Hey baby, what's that sound  
I make a few steps and I fall on the ground  
It's a long shot but darling I couldn't love you more.  
Come on, come on **_

Volvimos a parar, esta vez era un vecindario, estábamos rodeados de autos, Kick se sacó el casco dejando su cabello castaño y revoloteado a la vista de todos. Sin duda lo prefiero así, a pesar de que me haga latir el corazón con más fuerza. Se ve tan atractivo, me quedé observándolo un momento y por desgracia me notó de nuevo, y me empujó.

-¿Qué miras eh?- sonrió.

-Que eres un tonto - dije acercándome a él para darle un golpe en el brazo. Pero el muy ágil cogió mi mano y aprovechó para acercarse a mi rostro y darme un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Un tonto con buenos reflejos? - me susurró al oído. Me alejé de él y cogí su mano, y comencé a caminar - Je, no respondiste...

-Solo espera...- dije desafiante. Él sonrió levantando una ceja, incrédulo. Siguió avanzando y le solté la mano. Volteó para buscarme, pero ya no estaba ahí, me aventé sobre él por la espalda y en el momento preciso me supo atrapar, todo esto en menos de tres segundos, comencé a reír - Con esto lo confirmo, eres muy ágil, pero lo de tonto ya lo sabía de antemano.

-Ja,ja, muy graciosa...- dijo mientras me llevaba cargando.

_**Hey baby, give it a try  
I can find an answer if you wanna know why  
I know I'm a nerd but give another play to this song  
Come on, come on **_

Llegamos a una disco privada, Kick tiene esa manera de hacer las cosas tan sencillas, además de su encanto, que en dos segundo ya estábamos dentro.

No soy una buena bailarina, solo de pequeña recibí clases de ballet, sumado a que no me gusta ir a fiestas, soy una completa novata en esto. Así que , al diablo todo, era ahora o nunca, me moví al ritmo que yo misma creía conveniente, la música era pegajosa y Kick me miraba divertido.

**How does it sound if we spend the night out?**

Le hize una señal para que no se mueva y me dirigí a unas escaleritas que eran mi escenario perfecto, me puse de espaldas y me dejé llevar por la melodía, Kick se mantenía observando moviendo la cabeza al ritmo que yo iba, voltié y comenze a hacer otro paso que lo había visto no sé dónde pero me pareció perfecto, sabía que a Kick le gustaba mi forma en que intentaba bailar, pero más que eso, sabía que estaba mostrándole a la verdadera Kendall, a la que también desea ser libre, intentar nuevas cosas y hacerlas a su manera, hice unos gestos con las manos para que se acercara a mi, y así lo hizo... y descubrí que él era peor bailarín que yo.

- ¿Por qué no te mueves? - dije riéndo.

- Sí me muevo - dijo tratando de mover los hombros, lo cual me hizo reír más.

- Somos un desastre - dije mirándo hacia el techo , me rodeó por la cintura y tuve que mirarlo a esos hermosos ojos azules... seductores, que me dejaron sin aliento. Y para mi mala suerte, me dedicó esa media sonrisa que me hace temblar las piernas.

-Sí que lo somos...- dijo mientras removía un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, nos observamos un rato, era un contraste a todo el ambiente del club, la gente estaba eufórica, saltando, bebiendo, disfrutando de la vida, mientras nosotros ... simplemente nos observábamos - ¿Vámonos de aquí?

_**Hey baby, what's that sound  
How does it sound if we spend the night out?**_

-Hmmm - dije mientras observaba el lugar- ¿Puedo elegir la próxima parada?

- Considero eso como un sí - me cogió de la mano y salimos corriendo, no paramos. Miré al cielo que estaba de un color azul oscuro, ¿Ya estaba amaneciendo? ¿Tan rápido?.

_**Hey baby, what's that sound  
How does it sound if we spend the night out?**_

Regresamos a la motocicleta, esta vez recosté mi rostro contra su hombro y cerré los ojos, era una sensación muy agradable y placentera, me sentía relajada. Hubo un momento en que Kick posó su cabeza contra la mía y me dio un pequeño beso cercano a mi frente, el calor inundó mis mejillas, odio sentirme dominada, pero en este caso, eso ya no importaba.

_**Hey baby, what's that sound  
How does it sound if we spend the night out?**_

Llegamos a un muelle y me dirigió hasta un crucero , donde un señor que vestía graciosamente un traje de marinero nos recibió, no dude en sonreírle al ingresar.

Había cientos de cuadros colgados sobre las paredes, todos con detalles marinos, me quedé sorprendida pero la curiosidad me mataba, ¿Qué hacíamos aquí?, hasta que pude hallar la respuesta en la siguiente habitación.

_**Hey baby, what's that sound  
How does it sound if we spend the night out?**_

Una mesa , al aire libre, con una hermosa vista de la ciudad en movimiento, y una delicada cena para dos. Fue inesperado , pero emocionante, dejé que Kick me escoltara hasta mi asiento, ¿desde cuánto es tan caballeroso?, simplemente le dediqué una sonrisa y observé lo que había en la mesa. No tenía hambre pero se veía delicioso.

El silencio se adueñó del espacio por un momento, había sido una noche maravillosa, única , diferente, Kick me había robado el corazón de nuevo.

Comenzamos a conversar por iniciativa suya, hablamos sobre la disco, luego sobre la música, sobre nuestras vidas y una que otra cosa más.

Risas, bromas, intercambio de miradas fluyendo con normalidad y haciendo que el tiempo se pase volando.

_**Hey baby, what's that sound  
How does it sound if we spend the night out?**_

Ya se podía ver el cielo gris, con una suave llovizna, terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos sin decir nada hasta el borde del barco, nos quedamos observando hacia las calles que lentamente se alejaban de nosotros, lo observé de reojo , estaba sonriendo tímidamente pero con la mirada perdida.

Era el momento, dejar atrás nuestro pasado irregular, y dar comienzo a algo nuevo. Ya no eramos los mismos niños de antes.

La noche se estaba despidiendo, un nuevo día se asomaba.

Con timidez acerqué mi mano hacia la suya, la cual, sorprendida ,se entrelazó con la mía.

Kick volteó su rostro hacia mi, y yo hacia él. Nuestras miradas hablaron por nosotros.

* * *

AKLGDJLKDAJGKLAD xDDDD Por fin, lo terminé :D tengo un problema con esta canción, me pongo a bailar, cantar y hacer cosas raras cuando la escucho xD Bueno, no sé si le puede llamar songfic porque la letra es rara e.e pero...lo asocio más al video...así que...si no lo vieron cuando les dije que lo hicieran... mírenlo ahora :3 es muy lindo.

Se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo ;D se que lo estás leyendo, y espero que no te de embolia xd

Bueno, esta es una demostración de que aun estoy viva y que en poco tiempo actualizaré el otro fanfic D: , dejen reviews xD criticas, amenazas de muerte, todo lo que quieran ;D


End file.
